False Witness
by anny385
Summary: What Ziva and McGee might have been thinking about Tony during False Witness.
1. Ziva

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: I thought that Tony's humorless episode was going to be in January when I read the spoiler. I guess that he got his dates mixed up because it was during this episode.

False Witness

Ziva

Talking to McGee as we stepped out of the elevator and found Tony actually working was a little weird. I remember seeing him come in early and working when he broke up with Jeanne. I was worried about Tony and wondered what was wrong with him. I even told McGee that I was worried and so was he. I thought that maybe it might be just be a joke that he might be playing, but it turned out to be not a joke and he was serious.

It felt weird seeing him act like this. It was like he was someone else and we didn't like it. He was working when he was supposed to be working. He didn't flirt with that woman and I knew the she liked him. He didn't make one movie reference.

I watch as he's working on his computer and writing something on a folder. He didn't even notice her watching him. Usually when she watched him he would say something to her. As Abby would say he was acting hinky.

As the day went on I kept on waiting for the joke, the prank, or the movie reference, but there was nothing. I would have to talk to him. Finally my chance came as we were watching the woman in the interrogation room. Usually he liked this part and he didn't say anything. I had to know what was happening and so I asked. He looked so sad.

I gathered my courage and told him that we liked him the way he was. We liked his pranks, his juvenile behavior and his movie references. I told him that we loved him the way he was and he didn't have to change. They loved the 12-year-old child he was sometimes.

Finally, the prank was pulled and confetti was thrown all around the room with the lights coming on. He smiled and then he stopped. She hoped that now he would be all right.


	2. McGee

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: I thought that Tony's humorless episode was going to be in January when I read the spoiler. I guess that he got his dates mixed up because it was during this episode.

False Witness

McGee

I was telling Ziva about my dream we both found Tony sitting in his chair doing his work. We both looked at him and wondered what was going on. Was this a joke? Were we going to be part of a prank? I tried to look for anything that might be wrong, but there was nothing. I missed being called Probie, or any other name that he could come up with.

It would take a couple of days that there was no joke, no pranks and no movie references. I began to get worried. I tried at the house to involve him into trying to make a joke, but there was nothing. I thought that he would flirt with that woman because I could see that she wanted him to, but he didn't. It was strange not seeing him flirt. Tony flirted with every female except this one.

I tried to make him make a movie reference in front of the screen, but there was nothing. Tony without a movie reference was just hinky and so was him being juvenile. I missed Tony being Tony. I was worried about him and I even told Ziva about it. We had talked about it and she told him that she would talk to Tony.

I would have never thought that I would have missed the juvenile, prank loving, 12-year-old boy, but I did. I never realized that I would even miss the McNames, but I did.

It was while we were waiting for Ziva and Gibbs and found out that she had talked to him. He hoped that he talked some sense into him because it was so strange that he was so serious. He didn't like it at all.

After the prank that he had pulled with the confetti and the lights he hoped that Tony was back to the class clown because he missed that part about him.

The End.


End file.
